We are proposing to set up a facility that will allow the growth and harvesting of cell cultures in 60 liter batches. It will be located in a new Chemistry Building (completion scheduled for mid-1982) adjacent to the laboratory of Professor David Cane, who will oversee all daily operations. The major user group consists of nine faculty (Medical Science, Chemistry and Biology). Among the organisms that will be grown are E. coli (and its bacteriophages), Streptomyces, Pseudomonas, Yeast, Trichothecium and Rhodopseudomonas. The desired products include purified enzymes that are themselves the subject of further study (Cane, Clapp and Landy), purified enzymes that serve as reagents in other studies (Dahlberg, Landy and Rotman), photosynthetic membranes (Miller), bacterial membranes (Lusk and Rotman), ribosomes (Dahlberg and Gerbi), phage DNA and plasmids (Shank and Landy) and natural products (Cane). The research interests of the major user group can be summarized as follows. a) Enzyme Mechanisms: Cane - terpenoid biosynthesis; Clapp - biological hydroxylation; Landy - DNA strand exchanges. b) Membranes: Lusk - colicins, post translational transport; Miller - biochemistry and structure of photosynthic membranes; transport Rotman of sugars in bacteria. c) Ribosomes: Dahlberg - Yeast and E. coli initiation of protein synthesis; Gerbi -Xenopus and E. coli. d) Virology; Shank - mechanisms in Retrovirus integration; Landy - mechanisms of integration and excision in bacteriophage. e) Other: Cane - biosynthesis of antibiotic natural products; Gerbi - "interband" DNA in polytene chromosomes; Landy - regulation of stable RNA genes and their products; Rotman - genetics of immunocompetence.